


Waking

by daftpen



Series: Things Little My Knows and Snufkin is Still Figuring Out [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Snufkin is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftpen/pseuds/daftpen
Summary: Snufkin comes back before Moomin wakes up and joins him while he waits. Little My shares her wisdom. Kind of.





	Waking

When Snufkin arrived in Moomin Valley on the first day of spring he was surprised to find the Moomin family still asleep. They rarely ever slept past the first day of spring though, so he decided to just set up his camp and wait for Moomin to climb out of his window like each year before. 

Night time crept up on him, though, and the Moomins were still sleeping. There was no sign of Sniff or Little My either. Snufkin began to worry. After all, last time this had happened, the Moomins had a witches spell upon them. 

When Snufkin found himself unable to stop thinking about curses and witches, he crossed the small bridge and followed the path to Moominhouse, quietly letting himself in. Without having to think about it, he made his way to Moomins room, peeking inside. Moomin didn’t look like he was under a spell. Snufkin closed the door behind him and approached his friend’s bed, watching closely for any sign that he was indeed curse-free. Snufkin reached up cautiously, rubbing one finger on the tip of Moomin’s ear, smiling when it twitched. 

Snufkin watched him for a minute, considering. It was late, and he didn’t see any point in waking Moomin up now. But he found that he didn’t want to leave either. Once he'd thought about crawling into Moomintroll’s bed, he couldn’t unthink it. He knew it would be warm and comfortable and he would be able to feel Moomins soft fur and deep breaths and before he knew it he was taking off his outer garments. He stopped, his hand on the bandages around his chest. He took those off too, leaving him in trousers and a thin shirt, and then carefully slipped under Moomin’s covers. 

He sighed deeply. It was just as warm and lovely as he knew it would be. Moomin shifted next to him and mumbled Snufkin’s name in his sleep, effectively melting Snufkin’s heart. Though he wouldn’t admit it. Moomin always got to him. Over the years he had managed to chip away at Snufkin’s walls and make a home inside his heart, and there was nothing the vagabond could do about it now. Snufkin drifted off in no time at all, more comfortable than he had been in months. 

Snufkin awoke to Moomin’s snout sniffing and snorting in his ear. Moomin’s arms were around him, holding him close as they both slowly blinked to wakefulness. Moomin froze, realization sinking in that he was holding Snufkin in his arms, and his paws started to move up and down the Mumrik’s back just to confirm that it was real. Moomin leaned back to meet Snufkin’s eyes. “Good morning, Moomin.” 

“H-hello Snufkin.” Moomin said, beginning to smile. “What are you doing here?” 

Snufkin buried his fingers in the fur of Moomin’s chest, scratching lightly. “I told you I would be here when you woke up.” He could see the blush on Moomin’s ears now.

“Yes, I just didn’t think you’d be…” The rest of the sentence went unspoken. Instead, he hugged Snufkin close. “I missed you.” 

Snufkin’s smile wavered. He couldn’t return the sentiment. Of course he did. He missed Moomin fiercely, every day they were apart. But he couldn’t make the words come out. Instead he put on a bright face and looked up at his dear friend. “I think I smell pancakes. Shall we?” 

When they got downstairs they exchanged greetings with Moominmama, Moominpapa and Little My. “Oh, what's this?” My teased, “Snufkin was upstairs with you, Moomin?” 

Moomin blushed. “Oh hush, Little My, do you have to start already?”

“I just thought I'd spend the night and wait for you all to wake up.” Snufkin offered. 

Moominmama spoke before Little My could make another comment. “Well dear, you know you're always welcome to stay whenever you like” she said with a kind smile. 

Later, while Snufkin was sitting on the porch step, minding his own business, Little My crept up and leaned on the banister beside him. “You know he dreams about you all winter, right?” She asked nonchalantly. 

Snufkin of course knew this, but it wasn't something meant to be spoken aloud. “You're insufferable sometimes My” he said, tugging his hat down to cover the blush spreading across his cheeks.


End file.
